you know your obcessed when
by nation108
Summary: there are many different levels to obcession. her is how to diagnos you self... Twilight style! there are also was to become more obcessive if your not at the level you want to be at!
1. level 1

**Ok this has levels not chapters. Level 1 is where you don't know what twilight is… last level you should be worried (I think that's me hmmm…) **

**Hope you like it was just an idea! **

**Disclaimer:**

**Just to let you know this is just to diagnose your self! I don't own Twilight; I just own…well nothing**

**: )**

**Please review! I love to hear feed back!:**

*****************

You know your _**not**_ obsessed when…. Level 1

Symptoms you should look for:

You know nothing about twilight

…meaning you will not be reading this

…so go read the book so you can be cool!

You just are left out of VERY important conversations.

You _think_ there are more important things than Twilight!

You have never read romance and you don't plan to! Don't worry you'll turn around soon enough!

You have no idea what the different "teams" are and you don't have a side: Switzerland is a side!

Your friends have never mentioned that you may need to be brain washed, put into a metal institution, or need to SHUT UP about the subject.

You know your not obsessed when you have no idea how cool "modern" vampires are.

You can't relate to ONE of the characters

You just block people out when they say Twilight or Edward or Bella and don't listen to the rest of the sentence! You just stair at them blankly.

****************

**So it was so short level one is boring. And if you have no symptoms you are not going to read this so level 1 I promise does not apply to you**

**Please review the levels will get more serious and more toward what you are diagnosed with.**

**I would also like to hear your story's about what you think is obsession and/or what you have done!**

**I would like to post these as an in-between chapter! So send them in; meaning review and I will write these up faster for my VERY avid readers. **

**If you review cookies all around! (I'm not sure how stale cyber cookies are)**

**: ) have fun my cookie monsters!**


	2. level 2

Ok hey guys! I took down the last chapter, sorry I was think about it for like a week… and I though that showing you what other people are obsessed with is not good when you don't even know what the levels are yet… so I will change that… ill give you an example in each chapter of the level! (Exception! is chapter1: if you've never heard of twilight your just well…… I hope that chapter applies to no one!)

So I'm also sorry I have not updated sooner. I was sick and was at the hospital so…. I couldn't. ya laugh at me hahahaha

You know you're obsessed with Twilight when…..

Level 2, symptoms!

you have heard about Twilight… only whispers though…

you're not going to read because….

you hate vampires

you gag at romance

a person you know likes it and you hate them so you promised NEVER to read it

you think that book like Twilight, where people go loony over them are just stupid.

You hate books so that's your only reason for not reading it.

you also don't even walk into anywhere that sells books sucks.

You don't even know what is on the cover of the book.

What these people may say:

"Twilight the movie…. What'ch talking about?"

"sequels? I though the first was horrible…. Wait, I haven't read it yet!"

"saga? What's a saga!? Like with Eragon! What's a 'cycle'?"

Where you might find these people:

On their computer playing Runescape or World of War craft or some other online games

At your school staring dumbfound at you when you talk 'smartish'

Camping

Doing a sport, that kills brain cells –cough football cough—

Example:

You go to school you walk past the name 'Edward' and you think what a stupid old fashion name? I mean who would name their kid _Edward_ unless they wanted him to be beat up at preschool? Oh-my-gosh!!!!! What is up with all this crap about Twilight it is sooo stupid!

Author~

Hey! So I hoped you liked it! I liked writing it I hope to update soon but my internet was shut down from all the snow so I don't know when it may be back up! Sorry!

ALSO!

See that BIG GREEN button? Ya that is for reviewing! All you have to say is 'hi'! OR you can tell me what to think!


End file.
